In typical spreadsheet applications, a block of source data in a document may be employed to generate a chart (or graph) in the same document or in a different document. The chart may be cut or copied and pasted within the same document or to another document. The chart and any copies of the chart each includes a reference to the block of source data in an associated source data field. Dependencies between the block of source data and the chart and any copies of the chart are maintained. Such dependencies are used to ensure that the source data and the chart and any copies of the chart are synchronized. For example, if one or more values in the block of source data are modified, the chart and any copies of the chart are automatically updated. If the block of source data is moved to a different location within the same document or to a different document, e.g., using cut and paste operations, source data fields associated with the chart and any copies of the chart are automatically updated. Although a copy of the block of source data may be created and pasted within the same document or in a different document, the chart and any copies of the chart are bound to the block of source data and not to any of its copies. Changes to any copies of the block of source data do not affect the chart or any copies of the chart. Thus, in typical spreadsheet applications, a chart and any copies of the chart are bound to the block of source data from which the chart was originally created. If a different block of source data is desired to be associated with the chart or a copy of the chart, the source data field of the chart or copy of the chart has to be manually modified.